For example, as the number of valid pixels of an image captured by an imaging device and the number of pixels used to display the captured image increase, it becomes difficult to obtain focused images when images are captured by the imaging device.
In view of this, technology for improving focusing accuracy has been developed. As technology for compositing an indicator generated based on high-frequency components extracted from an image with the image and allowing a user who views the image to recognize a focused portion in the image, for example, the technology described in the following Patent Literature 1 may be exemplified. In addition, as technology for detecting high-frequency components from an image and emphasizing and displaying the edge of a subject, the technology described in the following Patent Literature 2 may be exemplified.